


moon, moon, moon, run!

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Wait for it, at the end tho, but not really, fun stuff my guys, luna!dowoon, revolutionary i know, sailor moon!brian, tuxedo mask!jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: have you ever felt so annoyed by someone that you just wanted to punch them? yeah, that's how brian felt.(or, five times jae (and tuxedo mask) annoys brian (and sailor moon) and one time brian does it)





	moon, moon, moon, run!

**Author's Note:**

> yes, no one asked for this, but i am here to deliver anyway. accept my weeby fanfics my dudes  
> title is from Ballad Of The Moon by Federico García Lorca

  
**1.**  
brian is walking down the street, dowoon following him closely behind, when he bumps into _him_. it’s not his fault, per se, he was paying attention to his surroundings, it’s just that dowoon has said something about finding a new scout and brian has been intrigued. 

the man he bumps into doesn’t even apologize. he does catch him however and it’s only for a moment that he seems nice, looking down at him worriedly, before his face morphs in indifference. “watch where you’re going, you hamster looking fox.” he hisses and dowoon, that damn cat, has the audacity to snort. 

“what did you just call me?” brian asks, not quite believing his ears. 

“what, am i the first person to tell you that you look like a hamster?” he gasps in mockery, “am i your first?”

“had it not been for the laws of this land, i would have slaughtered you.” brian lets out, inching closer to the man, ready to disappoint dowoon by using one of his magical object.

“oh, my god, and you use old memes, too!” the taller man throws his hands in the air, but he looks ready to fight brian, as well.

dowoon steps between them and brian gets the message. he sighs, but he lets his hands fall, body turning to leave. “i’ll find you again, you ugly ass chicken noodle. prepare to be punished!” he shouts over his shoulder. 

he hears a ‘you wish’ just as dowoon jumps on his shoulders, claws scratching his face and curses falling from his mouth.

 

**2.**  
a single red rose thrown in front of the enemy is what stops the fight. there’s a collective sigh and the sound of a fist connecting with flesh. 

“he’s here, guys!” brian shouts, punching the bad guy hader. jinyoung sighs next to him. “wanna bet how long before he leaves?”

“it is i,” a powerful voice is heard. the monster looks for the owner, finding him staying in a window, leaning against its side, “tuxedo mask! and my job here,” he stops for a dramatic effect, wind blowing his cape, “is done!” 

“wait!” brian, sailor moon, calls out, making the other man turn around, confused as to why he is still here. “you always come and ‘save’ my ass, but you never do shit! you just throw your stupid roses and bam, you’re gone!” he hits the guy in front of him one more time, before he can jump and stay next to tuxedo mask. 

“so, what?” he questions, still confused by the whole situation. “you want _me_ to fight?”

_“yes!”_

tuxedo mask (brian really hates that he can only refer to him like that. _pretentious fucker_ ) sighs, placing his hands on his hips. “look, moon prince,” brian frowns at the nickname, “i respect you and all that, but i’m not one to get my hands dirty.” 

“you’re a fucking superhero!” he whines, looking around for support from the other scouts. “you should fight the bad guys, for fuck’s sake!”

he is ready to smack the guy when he hears sungjin’s sigh, followed by the overused (for those two) phrase of ‘stop flirting, we have a fight going on.’ brian pouts, cheeks red as he lightly punches the other hero, letting out a choked ‘it’s your fault.’

his blush only deepens when the man’s hand touches him to return the punch. 

 

**3.**

he spots them when he exits the grocery store, popsicle in his mouth and dowoon by the entrance, patiently waiting for him. nayeon and jae (he learnt his name from mark, exactly two days ago) walking down the street, the girl attached to his side, smiling broadly. 

the decision to follow them is made just as dowoon starts walking in the opposite direction, towards his apartment. the cat sighs, mentioning something about jealousy and how pathetic brian is, but the man is too busy taking his phone out to call sungjin. he picks up after the second ring, sounding bored.

“don’t ask any questions, but i need you to go on a bro-date with me.” he whispers, trying not to stand out in the crowd. 

there’s a sigh, but sungjin agrees to help him, too used to this kind of behaviour. 

fifteen minutes later, they hide behind a bush, looking at the oblivious man and nayeon who is trying her best to seduce him. she flipped her hair thrice already, moved her hand from his bicep to his thigh, squeezing softly. jae just looks at her, confused (there is something about his face of confusion that seems familiar, but he can’t put his finger on it).

it’s just then that momo and sana decide to show up, momo scaring the shit out of him when she yells in brian’s ear. he ends up being spotted by the couple, nayeon quickly engaging in a conversation with the two, leaving jae, brian and sungjin out. the latter leaves quickly, mentioning something about wonpil needing a hug back home. 

so that leaves just the two on the side, an awkward silence between them. “so, nayeon…” brian starts, not looking at jae. he hums. “she’s a nice girl… hope your relationship lasts.”

jae snorts, laughing and wiping a tear from his eye, “oh, this is gold, mr hamster-fox, gold. but she’s not my type. i like my partners a bit more _foxy_.” he wiggles his eyebrows, nudging brian.

he punches the taller’s arm (it feels oh, too familiar), muttering ‘furry.’ 

 

**4.**

the others were supposed to come any minute now, that’s what jackson said over the phone, ‘just keep them distracted, brian, we’re almost there,’ before more yelling interrupted him. brian has been fighting this youma for more than 20 minutes now and the fight didn’t seem to come close to an ending anytime sooner, not when its minions were made out of earth and there was quite some around him. 

a rose appears out of thin air, and for the first time brian is actually happy the damn walking tuxedo is here. he moves to stay next to him as soon as he spots him. “i need you to fight, like, for real.” he cuts him before he can do one of dramatic entrances. the man nods.

they go together well, too well if brian is being honest. they fight side by side, and to brian’s surprise, tuxedo mask knows how to throw a punch, and it seems like a pretty solid one, considering the minion looks dead and not willing to get up again. with him by his side, brian feels the most confident he has ever felt as sailor moon. 

they manage to finish with all the minions fast, faster than brian would’ve hoped, and by the time they reached the main guy, brian has learnt tuxedo’s style. he likes to play dirty, using a cloning technique and confusing his opponent, he also likes to stab things with his roses.

“now’s your chance, sailor moon!” 

“oh, fuck you, tuxedo!” but he does finish it with his tiara, only sand being left in its place. brian falls to his knees, breathing heavily. the other man joins him soon enough, patting his back and telling him he did a really good job, that he was _‘proud.’_ this has been the most they have been together without arguing and they are already praising each other. brian doesn’t know if he should thank or curse the other scouts.

“you know, i thought you didn’t like getting your hands dirty.” he states as tuxedo mask helps him to his feet.

“oh, fuck you.” he laughs. brian finds himself enjoying the sound a bit too much.

 

**5.**

“so, you mean to tell me that you’ve been spending time with _jae_?” is how brian greets sungjin and jackson when they meet in front of his apartment. they both nod as if not realising how betrayed brian felt. 

“shut up, brian, he’s nice and you’re just being petty.” jackson says, not looking up from his phone where he is probably texting mark. 

brian is, to say the least, stupefied. his own best friends, betraying him for a pretty face (brian stops when he realizes what he just thought), he can not believe with what people he has been spending his whole life with. he doesn’t stop himself from stating this to those two. said boys just give him a look, choosing to ignore his rant. 

“and another thing,” brian stops when he notices that no one is paying attention to him, “fuck you, guys.” 

sungjin shoves a piece of paper in his hands. when he looks at it he sees a simple number, and an address. “be there at five. if you don’t get a dick after this i promise to listen to all the rants about jae that you have in your tiny little brain, brian. i swear, it’s like your tiara squeezes it or something.” 

brian doesn’t get a chance to argue. 

 

he arrives to the cafe at 5:05 not expecting to see the cause of his latest migraines waiting at one of the tables. jae stands up when he spots him. “you are so not the date sungjin and jackson set me up on.” he whines, sharing a look of fear with brian. 

“i’ll fuck them up with my tiara.” the blond mutters, before moving to take a seat in front of the other. 

“so…” he starts, cringing at how awkward this was. “how do you do, fellow chicken noodle?” 

jae snorts in his coffee. “why are you such a meme?” he asks, pushing a cup of something in brian’s direction. 

he smells it twice. green tea. “at least i don’t look like one.” he smiles at him. 

“the hamster-fox bites back. i like that.” and like that, they fall in a somewhat familiar talk. jae mentions his sister, brian mentions his weird group of friends. jae shows his a picture of a pretty white cat, youngjae, brian shows his ugly pictures of dowoon. 

when they get up to leave, brian pockets some money, ready to pay him for his tea. 

“you’ll pay on our next date.” the brunette smirks, and brian realizes that he still is annoying.

 

**+1.**

it’s a few weeks later, when they meet because of sungjin and jackson again, that brian sits next to jae, fingers fidgeting, that he tries to hold his hand. 

he doesn’t get the chance, not even once, not when he is surrounded by twelve very loud people and two very spoiled cats. he tries to get his attention, lets his hand move towards the other’s, but jae doesn’t seem to get the idea. 

he pouts, pouts the whole meeting, not wanting to talk to any of his friends. sungjin is smirking when their eyes meet. 

jae sighs, taking his hand after the nth time brian tries to hold his. “you’re getting on my nerves, mister hamster-fox.” 

brian leans into his side, “i’m glad, chicken noodle.” and it all feels right.

 

**bonus**

“i can’t believe you’re tuxedo mask!” brian shouts after a fight.

“bri, you can see my face. these shits,” he points to his glasses, “can’t cover anything.”

the blond sulks, “i’m sorry i don’t pay attention to another man.” jae leans in to kiss him. 

“that’s alright, bri, i don’t pay attention to anyone else either.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
